The Castle Outside of Town
by SaySaeri
Summary: AU. It wasn't everyday you are given a castle from your grandfather, who got it from a strange man. While this isn't exactly a fairy tale, Ritsu finds himself caring for an unusually intelligent wolf who sees himself as a pet. How long until the wolf realizes he is more than a pet and yearns to be more than so? JR/SIH characters also involved in their own tales.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

><p>The sound of rain always calmed him; however, this time was different. Ritsu kept his head low as he walked under his clear umbrella. The 23 year old didn't want to look up at the dreaded ruin that was his new home.<p>

The castle he now owned was dark, almost greyish with the dead vines that haven't been able to be freed from their attachment by the wind. He couldn't reach up so high to clean it. No one seemed to accept his offer of helping him clean for a reasonable sum either. They were too scared of the stories the man before had spun up, and terrified of the evidence that the man had spoken of.

Ritsu didn't believe it though; Haitani was a man of trickery and mysteriousness. He hasn't spotted any terrifyingly dark wolf prowling the area.

Haitani was the name the man was used to being referred by. He was a man who, despite falling hard into something that cheated him into darkness, pushes others deeper in with his fake smiles and loopy promises. This sad place was unknowingly pushed into the grasp of Ritsu's grandfather who had thought this place was of value from Haitani's words and assurance.

However, once the history of the place was sought out he immediately handed it over to the inheritance of his bookworm grandson that "could do some good away from the estate and that overbearing daughter of his".

Well, Ritsu was at least glad that his grandfather knew how his mother was.

But the thing was that his grandfather didn't like the castle so much he was given it early. His grandfather was actually relaxing at home now being doted on by that overbearing daughter of his. Although, before Ritsu departed his grandfather told him with unusual seriousness that he should be at least two arms length away from Haitani and carefully examine every word that comes out of his mouth. He had never seen his grandfather so serious, and so upset when he then proceed to tell Ritsu all of the things he had heard from others who had witnessed the man's doings.

_"He managed to gain control of that man's company!" _

_"...that poor woman, that sister of hers taken away from her." _

_"The family was driven away afterwards... only a son left behind with the burden." _

_"Give an ace, he takes away your whole deck and gives you the container." _

_"When he has an eye on something, he'll play until he's bored. Don't do anything but simple replies. No betting, no joking, no asking anything of him. Clever, that man." _

Ritsu was glad his grandfather only got a castle and lost half of the family company's shares. They could work to bring it back up, even if it took awhile. Just as long as no one was hurt.

When he first arrived and met Haitani, he felt an odd vibe from the man. Almost as if he possessed some sort of skill, some magic...

He was a very strange, yet normal just as any other man regarding how he looked.

_"I hope you like it here," Haitani said to him, glancing around once before opening the gate to the castle he now owned. To his relief, the castle was given a moderate amount of money for repairs. Ritsu frowned at the lifelessness in front of him; the cloudy sky made it all the more dreary. _

_'I have to live here by myself?' Oh, he was going to get nightmares here..._

_"Your grandfather was lucky," Haitani chuckles, tossing the key to the castle and gate to him. "I never felt so much respect for an elder in a long time..." he trails off almost eerily. "It almost makes me wish I didn't get bored of this place." _

_"I-I see..." Ritsu made sure to not get close. _

_"Well, I'll leave you here," Haitani says, turning around and strolling off, "I have a plane to catch." _

_"W-wait!" Ritsu says, a little too loudly in nervousness. "You're not going in with me?" He didn't want to tour this place by himself. _

_"Nah," Haitani waves off, "Some journeys are best on your own. Don't worry, no one's going to eat you here or anything," he snickers faintly. "No one..." _

_"Oh but," Haitani looks back at him, "The last family here, they left behind their pet. It's nothing to be scared of, but I can't be here long." _

_"What? Why?" _

_"I don't really know what I did," he begins ever so innocently, smil__ing, "but it absolutely hates me. Also, I hate the mist here- I don't know what I ever saw in this place when I got it. In all honesty I can't let this pretty face get scarred." He turns back to where he was leaving, waving off-handedly. "Hope you like your new home! I won't be coming back here anyways, so do what you like!" _

A creak broke him out of his flashback, and he looks at the sides of the gate. He might have to oil the screws, or something like that. Only living here a week with restless nights, his mind wasn't working right. Shaking his head he gets in and sighs at the weight he carried with him on his back from the nearby town. The rain seems to have let up for now, and he puts up his umbrella in his satchel at his side.

He didn't want to make daily trips, but considering it would be a light load instead of a monthly trip with heavy luggage sounds like a better deal...

Suddenly, a rustle in the trees and bushes across from him can be heard. Swallowing, Ritsu sets most of his heavy packages down before taking out his key and closing the gate. With his key halfway in the lock, he freezes at what emerges from the other side.

* * *

><p>It was huge.<p>

Dark.

And growling at him as it slowly approached him. Ritsu refused to take his eyes off it in fear one look away would be the end of him. Was this the wolf the people of the town was scared of? He began trembling when it reached the gate, with himself close behind it on the other side. The wolf was to his chest, the biggest size of a wolf he was ever seen; the ones on TV seemed to reach to his waist.

Seconds pass, and Ritsu glanced around, jumpy. It was only him and the wolf, and the wolf...

It wasn't doing anything. He looked down at the furry paws, at the claws that could possibly tear him apart. He watched as the paws dug a little into the soft ground, in and out, in and out. Why wasn't it doing anything? Ritsu startled when it growled. Looking up, he stared at the narrowed tawny eyes.

He's never been this close to an animal before. Before he knew it, his hand was on its snout. _'It... It's really soft...'_

Head tilted at the slightest, the wolf paused before giving a long lick to his hand. Shrieking, Ritsu tumbled back onto the ground in surprise. "Sorry, sorry!" He shakily apologizes, pale as he realized he didn't turn the key to lock; it was still in the lock halfway. The wolf didn't seem to know that to his relief, and Ritsu threw himself forward and quickly locked before going back to the heavy stuff he left on the ground that was also his groceries.

Sounds of clanging got him stiffening though, and he turns his head to see the wolf pawing at the gate. In one moment, their eyes lock. Flinching, Ritsu reclines towards his goods, and the wolf stares at him until a horn was blown from nearby; the wolf then retreats back into the forest.

...

"Ah, thank you!" Ritsu says, looking at the hunk of machinery holding up a long ladder.

"You should be able to get this upstairs to reach those higher places, but if you need up or anything just blow the horn of the wheel alright?"

"Yes," Ritsu looks up the ladder and back at them. "I-is this really safe?"

"There is a reason why we have the horn," the older man that works as a construction head from the town pats him on the shoulder. "Just try hard to be careful as you can."

The man's assistant glances off back at the gate, itching to leave. "That wolf though is sure huge. He grew bigger in the last 6 years."

The construction head turns to Ritsu. "Sorry we can't help further. No one wants to work here with that around."

"What?" Ritsu looks between them.

"Two-four times we come in, it gets in and causes it trouble. The other man before you was annoying too; kept laughing every time, and pushes my workers in his way for the heck of it too. Wasn't worth it even if he paid well. Didn't get anything done but the plumbing and some rooms."

"I see..." Ritsu replies, frowning at the thought of Haitani.

"There's really no benefit either, even if it is a grand sight to behold; the family before the man before you, they told us to not get close as well before they left. Never saw them again, and this man comes along with that brute."

...

Out of the shower, Ritsu dries his hair with his towel as he gazed out the window. It was really pouring now, the wind outside picking up as he can hear their effect outside the castle home. He wondered how the wolf was doing. Thinking about its size he wondered how it was sheltering under the downpour.

Something about all this was a little off to him. They said the wolf caused trouble to them and got in past the gate and Haitani...

_'He probably did that all on purpose...'_ To him now, Haitani was totally being one of those antagonists that play around in the story. _'That poor wolf-'_ he stops in his thought tracks, recalling some of the things Haitani had told him...

_"The last family here, they left behind their pet..."_

_"...but it absolutely hates me."_

With this revelation, he gets into his closet and pulls on a jacket and raincoat over his pajamas. It wasn't like he was cleaning up the mess Haitani made, not at all.

He wanted to bring the wolf back home where he belongs.

_'Ah, wait...'_ Almost to the door, he turns and runs off to the kitchen._ 'What if it didn't eat? I should do something at least...'_ He opens the freezer and takes out a huge thing of pork he had planned to practice roasting on since he sucked at cooking. _'Will this be enough?'_

First things first he cuts off the wrap before taking the meat out and putting in a large square pan. After washing his hands of the meat juices he stares at the meat in pan._ 'Should I season it? Since it used to live here, maybe they fed it with the meat seasoned...'_ So, he sprinkles salt and pepper over it. Thinking that wasn't probably enough, he goes to his fridge and takes what he thought was rosemary to place on it- but it was actually dil.

After putting it in the oven at a high temperature (so it can thaw and cook faster of course), he finds and takes out a flashlight to take with him as he leaves.

* * *

><p>The wind blowing. Raining, cold and wet...<p>

Masamune wanted to think he was used to it after all this time but all that would do was just make him think about the reason why he was like this in the first place.

_"Masamune, please help this man to a guest room." Said young man looked up at his stepfather, with guests of two men. "I'll be in my study." He takes one of the two men with him. _

_"Hello, my name is Haitani." He narrowed his eyes at the fake smile. "Thank you for taking care of me." _

_His father was a well-renowned surgeon. Haitani's friend was in need of a surgery for his brain. _

_"Masamune." Hours later, his mother calls him for assistance. "Please go look through my papers and shred what I don't need. I have a trial coming up." She promptly turns her heel and goes back into her study room. Sighing, he set his book down and approached the piles of stacked paper to be taken care of. _

_"You're such a little pet, aren't you?" He glares at Haitani who was sitting on a loveseat. "You could use some grooming." _

_"Shut the hell up," Masamune mutters under his breath. He was used to doing whatever his parents wanted but this man was something else. _

_..._

_"We're sorry." Masamune watched from the parlor door. Haitani stood alone in front of window looking out at the front of the house. "We tried everything." _

_"I recall hearing the words, 'Lost cause'." His stepfather flinched. "You didn't even try, did you?" _

_"It was-" _

_"Impossible? So you didn't try. You were scared. How unusual for a famous surgeon. I almost respected you." _

_"His brain, it wasn't- nothing could be done-" _

_"He was a psychic with a headache. A small tumor to the side of the brain, and nothing could be done? I heard small tumors were nothing to you, but you couldn't do anything? He told you how his powers worked. He told you how to shield yourself in case he accidentally attacked you. What more excuses do you have?" _

_"It wasn't a normal brain-"_

_"He was a psychic, of course his brain isn't normal. And here I thought you were the best." Haitani lingered off sentence with a thoughtful expression. "You killed him. I want something in return." _

_"..E-excuse me?" Never in his life did Masamune hear him stutter. _

_"I can tell you've heard of me," Haitani smiles at him. "But don't be so afraid. Maybe... this house will do. You and your wife have had some trouble with your marriage correct?" He was right. "Now you guys can start anew." _

_"This home has been in my wife's family for generations. I can't just-" _

_"Oh yes you can. I have more things in my grasp I can sue you with. I'll ruin you." _

_His stepfather was speechless, pale. _

_"Let's start our deal." _

_..._

_Straying, Masamune reluctantly walked behind as his stepfather was leaving. His mother would soon come join them as well. Haitani was whistling as they went along. _

_"Hold it!" Turning to look, he watched as his mother rushed towards them in her suit. "I won't allow this!" _

_"Oh?" Haitani smiled openly, while Masamune's stepfather stepped back in caution. "What is it?" _

_She holds up a stapled packet of papers. "Our divorce is official now! This place is mine and my son's. Do with that man however you like."_

_"K-Kotoko..!" The surgeon gasps, no doubt feeling betrayed by his former partner._

_ "Well this was unexpected..." Haitani sighs, feigning his distress. "Hm..." Masamune stiffens as he was looked at. "Now that it's like this, I don't want to lose..." _

_"What?" Masamune asks, not liking being the focus of that man's attention. _

_"Masamune, come here!" His mother called for him. Warily, Masamune walked towards her, away from the other two men. _

_"No, stay." Masamune stilled, looking back at Haitani suspiciously, and the man laughs. "You really are a pet, aren't you? You know," he looks over at Kotoko. "As man of the house, he" he points at the surgeon resisting to flee. "is able to sign over the rights of the house. That is what you gave him when you married. And since you didn't get in the divorce until now, this castle is mine." _

_"That's not true!" Kotoko glares. "I did not do such thing!" _

_"Oh, you're right." Haitani laughs. "You didn't. My apologies. I really do want this castle though..." _

_"I want you both to leave," she orders, with no patience. "Masamune, come here," she commands, not wanting her son near them. _

_"AHA!" The three are startled by Haitani's sudden revelation. "I forgot! Cursing, yes! I'll curse you all in the memory of my beloved friend. Let's see..." He looks at all three of them before looking at Masamune. "You'll do." He takes out a pendant from his breast pocket, squeezing it in his palms. "What should I do? You're rather a dull man, confined by these two like their own working dog. Maybe I'll help you out." _

_"Masamune, get in the house," His mother goes forward to pull him back. But it was too late. _

_..._

_Opening his eyes after a wash of bright light, Masamune blinked around at his surroundings. He was still here with his parents and Haitani. He glares at the man. 'What did you-' he stopped. What came out of his mouth was a growl. 'What-' another growl. Gazing down, he couldn't see his feet nor his hands. When he tried to move them, he felt his nails dig into the ground. His feet were doing the same as well. Haitani grinned, looking down at his pendant proudly. _

_"M-masamune...?" He turned to his mother, who looked so shocked and fearful. "Masamune..?" _

_'Mom?' He goes towards her, only for her to step back. 'Mom, what's wrong?' All he heard was soft growling. _

_"Ah, I can control him you know." He can see his mother look at something behind him. "I'll have him kill you in two seconds flat." Haitani chuckles at his white lie._

_'What?' Masamune growls, whipping his head at Haitani. 'You can't do that!' _

_"So give me the castle, come on," Haitani ignores him, looking at Kotoko. "Or I'll have your own son kill you." _

_"I can't take this anymore!" They all look at the stepfather, freaking out. "This isn't real!" He runs off, never once looking back. _

_"Running away..?" Haitani's voice stops him in his tracks, terrified. "Your son can now outrun you. Do you want your son to bring you back here?" _

_"He is no son of mine!" The surgeon shouts, standing, drenched in fear. "He's her son! Get her instead!" _

_"Oh? But you're the one who crossed me." Haitani felt the growing anger of the mother close to him. "You're going to let them suffer for what you did?" _

_"Better them than me!" _

_"Okay then. Run. Good luck with your ruined career. I made sure to let everyone know what you do to your patients and co-workers behind closed doors." _

_"What?!" Kotoko exclaims. "What does he do?" _

_"I didn't do anything!" The man shouts back, wavering, "You lie! Liar!" _

_"Isn't that the point?" Haitani snickers, "But who is going to believe you? How you are now, they will see on your face that you're guilty of something, but no one knows what but you. They will believe whatever they want to believe."_

_"Tch...! Nggghn..." The ex-surgeon runs away further this time, powerless with the path he chose. He felt it was no use. _

_..._

_"Well, he's gone now." Haitani turns back to Kotoko. "How much do you want for the castle? Name any price." _

_'Turn me back!' Masamune snarls at Haitani. _

_"Oh, did you just now realize you're a wolf? You don't like it?" _

_'The hell I do!' _

_"Tu-turn..." They look back at Kotoko. "Turn him back. I-I'll hand over all the rights if you do." _

_"You sound so unsure." He goes to stand closer to Masamune. "You know her. Is she being honest about this? Are you really worth so much to her that she'll give me this whole place? This place that holds a whole lot of sentimental value for her in exchange for a son she got from an affair before her marriage?" _

_Kotoko's eyes widen. "How did you-" _

_"Know that? Just a guess. Your couple dynamic was so fun to read." He squeezes his pendant again. "And since you still won't give me what I want I guess I'll curse it too." In seconds, the castle darkened, and Kotoko and Masamune watched as some parts of it rusted. _

_"Can you give me it now? I'll still pay for it along with the rights." _

_"..." Kotoko gazed around with shocked eyes at the sorry state of her home. _

_'Why couldn't you just turn me back?!' Masamune roared. 'Turn me back now!' _

_"Silly mutt. Things like this it's all on you. Haven't you read any fairy tales? They have some truth to them." _

_'What..?' Masamune gaped. 'Are you trying to say I actually wanted this?' _

_"Not quite. But seeing as you can't figure it out yet..." He grabs Kotoko's attention by raising his voice. "Ms. S- I mean, Ms. Takano, I have a proposition for you!"_

"Aaaahhhhh!" A yell broke him out of his flashback. Head up, Masamune looked around for the source; he didn't know who in their right mind would be out in this weather.

Wait, the only one who lived around here now was that guy who owns his old home now, for some odd reason. While he was happy Haitani was gone now, he was angry cause a week before the man himself said he had the answer for turning him back into a human. Of course the man would leave after saying that. Of course.

"Aa-are you out here?" A voice calls out. It vaguely sounded familiar. Although, the whipping of the branches and rain splattering on the leaves were hindering his hearing.

A bright light gathered his attention further however, and he stood up from the safety of the tall bushes that was his temporary bedding. Several feet away from him, someone was waving around a flashlight, around and around until it rounded on him. "Ah! Y-you were here!" Masamune was surprised; it was the guy that lives in his old home.

_'What does he want?'_ Masamune wonders, emitting a soft growl in warning as the guy came in closer.

"I-It's okay! I won't hurt you-!" He was stalled as a blast of wind hit them. "I-I!" He tries to speak louder so he can be heard. "I want to bring you back home!"

Masamune blinks. 'What?'

Apparently, it came out as a audible sound from his wolf mouth because Ritsu continues. "I should introduce myself! I'm Onodera Ritsu! Haitani told me you were their pet, your old family, and I-" a huge gust of wind blew him back a little, and he spits out some leaves that hit his face. "Ack! I'll take care of you! Haitani said he won't be coming back, so it's okay! You can come home!"

_'Haitani's not coming back?'_

Masamune snarls. 'How the hell am I supposed to turn back now?! I've been played by him for years!'

"It's okay! It's okay!" Ritsu coaxes, sauntering up to him carefully, seeing that he was distressed. "Haitani won't bother you anymore."

'That's not the problem!' Masamune huffs. 'Not like you understand me anyway.'

"Aahh, it's okay..." Masamune stills as he was hugged. He can feel the guy's breath against his furry neck, his hand on his ear while the other held the flashlight. "I'll take care of you, okay? Haitani won't do anything to you anymore. He was mean, wasn't he?"

Ah, he was scratching a good spot next to his ear; Masamune sighs inwardly and leans his head. _'God, that feels nice...'_

Before he knew it, he was following the guy home and shielding him from the wind.

* * *

><p>The wind seemed to get stronger by the time they got home. Ritsu sighs, grateful that they managed to get home. The air around was so warm and welcomingly soothing.<p>

Until the wolf shook itself.

"Aahh..." Ritsu looked down at the puddle around him, to the nearby front door and carpets; he would have to clean and dry them tomorrow. For now, he'll just grab some towels. "Please stay here," Ritsu steps away, gesturing him to stay, "I'm going to get some towels."

He didn't take too long, and to his relief the wolf was where he was. "Thank you," he spreads some towels all over the floor before taking one and wiping the wolf. _'He's... He's really clean for a wolf... He doesn't smell either.'_

"I wonder if you have ticks or something," Ritsu mumbles, drying the wolf's front paws. He was responded to with a grunt that almost sounded offended, and he smiles a little. "Sorry. I'm just surprised; you're so clean for an animal living out in the forest." Now satisfied with how dry he was Ritsu tosses the towel and leads him to the kitchen. "Come on!"

_'Is it done?'_ Ritsu puts on some oven mitts and opens the oven. On the outside it looked done, so he takes it out. After setting it down he takes out a knife and cuts into it, startled at the barely visible red juices leaking out. "Ah..."_ 'It's still raw...'_ Sighing, he puts the knife away and opens the oven to put it back in.

For the first time, he heard the wolf whimper. Surprised, he turns his head to look at it. "What's wrong?"

The wolf whines before gesturing his nose at the meat, his tongue out now.

"Oh, you want it now?" Ritsu gives a regretful smile. "Sorry, but it's still raw-" The wolf shakes his head in negative. "It is raw though, see?" He gets back the knife and shows him as he carves. "That's blood. It's not a lot but..." _'Wait.'_ Ritsu pauses. _'He's been living out in the forest; this probably isn't nothing to him...'_ When he looks back at the wolf, he catches on to that hungry look in its eyes.

"Okay..." he takes the pan and sets it on the ground in front of the wolf. "Here. Be careful though, it's hot. Ah-" he gingerly takes out the dill he still thought was rosemary. "Okay, now you can eat."

...

_'He's seriously going to let me eat all of it, juices and everything?'_ Masamune glances up at the waiting man, expectant._ 'He doesn't want any?'_

After taking a bite, his tails wags before he continues. _'He could have seasoned it a bit more, but it's alright. Medium rare is good.'_

"You like it?" Ritsu asks him. He simply responds by continuing to eat, and the man smiles. "That's great..." Looking down, the man seemed to remember he was still wearing his coat and all. "I should go take this off." With that, he leaves the kitchen.

_'So he's going to let me stay here?'_ Masamune thought as he ate. _'Haitani told him I was a pet to my parents, figures. I think I was more of an errand boy. Didn't have much to do anyway living out here with them coming in and out.'_

_'Am I really going to stay like this? Apparently,'_ he scoffs, _'I don't really want to turn back.'_

"Are you almost finished?" He didn't notice that Ritsu had come back. Water in a bowl was set next to him. "I don't know where you normally went to sleep, but you can sleep in my room if you want. But if you want to go pee or something wake me up and I'll open the door for you."

'I can still use the toilet you know.' He grunts, finishing up his meat. 'I also bury my crap. No one has to mess with that.'

Ritsu laughs amiably, petting his back. "You're so smart though, you are probably well potty-trained huh?" When he got a nod back he smiles and continues petting. "I wonder what your name is..."

He was finished with his food now. Staring down at the left over juices, he licked up and gathered juices into his mouth. Now, he steps away a little to get tile room and slowly drips to spell out his name. Sometimes, living out in the forest, he would spell out things onto the dirt with his claws to keep his education intact.

"Uhm..." Ritsu gazes over the spelling. "Masa... mune? That's your name? Masamune?"

He nods before going back to the pan and releasing the excess liquid. As much as it tasted delicious, the fatty content and oils were going to get him sick. While he laps up some water, he can hear water running as Ritsu wet a cloth to clean up his spelling.

_'Is this what it's like? Someone cleaning after me for a change?' _No one's ever treated him so warmly.

"Hm... I should brush your hair," having finished with cleaning, Ritsu was walking over to him with an outstretched hand. "Can I brush your hair?"

'_I'm glad he understands that I'm not exactly a normal animal.'_ He nods, and was surprised when he felt arms around his neck.

"You're so soft!" He felt emotions stir at the adoring tone Ritsu spoke with. "I'll try not to pull too much on your fur when I brush. I don't think you need much brushing though, since you've done a good job keeping your fur clean like this."

...

In a long time, Masamune's never felt so light and so comfortable.

To his pleasant surprise, Ritsu had taken up his old room. It was just as huge as his parents old room, and had a warm color scheme that made him feel safe. Vaguely, he wondered what happened to his old stuff over the years. The rest of his thoughts were of the fact that Ritsu's brushes were lengthy and just the right pressure.

"Hm... Tomorrow my work stuff should come in." Ritsu says to him, brushing. "I'm surprised I get wifi out here. I don't really have to start until later since it's vacation. I think tomorrow I'll go work on the gate and stuff if the weather's okay. I haven't gone up to the 3rd, 4th, and 5th floors either," he adds, admitting, "It's too intimidating by myself. I heard some people in town saying they see bats sometimes flying out from the top."

_'Bats?'_ Masamune thought. _'That sucks.'_

"My grandfather, or parents... they told me to be sure to visit, so I'll be living here from now on I guess. This is such a huge place though. I can't believe a family used to live here."

_'It wasn't a big family.'_ Masamune muses, _'It's easy to get lonely here.'_

"You must have been so upset when your family left, and Haitani must have taken it out on you huh? My grandfather told me many things about him... I'm glad we won't be seeing him any time soon."

_'I'm glad too. I'm still pissed at him though...'_ he trails off in thought, his eyes closing as he felt the brush run along his back to the end of his tail.

"I'm sorry, I need you to switch."

'No,' he whines, and hearing Ritsu's laugh he begrudgingly switched to the other side.

"Wait, here," Ritsu urges him to rotate slightly and move up until his head rested on a pillow. "You can sleep here. Since you're so relaxed anyway." He then resumes brushing, running his hand through it occasionally to feel the softness. Minutes later, when the brush and hand moves away, Masamune whines again. 'No, keep brushing!'

Ritsu laughs lightly. "We should go to sleep now. I'll brush you tomorrow too, okay?" He pets his furry head before stepping off the bed to turn off the lights. Humming, Ritsu gets under the covers and rests deeply into his pillow. He felt so tired now, but not restless. Maybe it was because Masamune was here he felt at ease. "Goodnight."

_'Ah, I should go buy more meat tomorrow,'_ Ritsu thought faintly, his mind drifting off. _'And more vegetables since he can't eat just meat...'_

Outside, the rain settles as the clouds move aside for the starry sky.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories. On the other hand, this is meant to be a few chapters story. I've been thinking of short stories with a blend of some aspects of fairytales and myths(?). <strong>**You'll see later, that this 'town' is not just a town... maybe.**

**I'm thinking 2-3 chapters for this one. Chapters will be a little long. **

**Anyway, have a nice Thanksgiving if you're celebrating it!**


	2. Chapter 2

****Update: Ahh sorry, edited it a little****

****Hmm... this may get longer... since I don't want to make separate stories for pairings... Cause some of them are small too... Remember, this is a sort of mix/blend a little based off of fairytales and some myths... ****

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

The sounds of birds chirping woke Masamune up. Lazily, a hazy brown eye opens before drooping and stretching from his sides. He didn't bother to properly get up. This was where he wanted to be. Then, a clanging of the gates brought him to attention. Several minutes later, soft grunting and the front door opening and closing were heard.

Craning his neck, he found no Ritsu next to him. _'This early? What does he do this early in the morning?' _After getting off the bed he shakes himself before walking out the opened bedroom door.

Coming down the stairs, he was surprised seeing the several packages of meat in front of the door. "Ah, good morning!" As he turned to look, his dark head was affectionately ruffled by Ritsu's hand. When he looked to see Ritsu, the smile set upon that brightened face was, oddly enough, getting his tail to wag. A light, tingly feeling resonated in his chest, and he felt the edges of his mouth rising up. When Ritsu laughs at what he saw was a silly smile, the feelings flutter free in his chest, and his tail wags faster.

After Ritsu passes by him with the last of the meat, he was frozen as he gazed at the man's back.

_'...What was that?' _

...

A few days later...

Chop chop chop. Ritsu paces himself as he chops the cabbage to go with his stir fry that he was going to make later tonight. For this morning, he'll just eat cereal; Masamune's breakfast was still cooking in the oven. To make it healthier, he added some cut carrots and a quarter of the cabbage he was using.

_'I hope he eats it,'_ Ritsu thought, hoping the wolf was going to get his veggies._ 'Oh, I should also drain the left over liquids,'_ he remembers what he read online earlier. _'Maybe I can also make a broth...?'_ Glancing up, he pauses to stare curiously at the wolf sitting at the door. Masamune's head was down, focused on the ground until he caught Ritsu looking.

"What's wrong? You can come in. Do you need to pee?"

With a shake of the head, Masamune trots over. Big enough to look over the counter, he begins nudging his nose against Ritsu's busy hand. Smiling, Ritsu sets down the knife to pet him. Just when his tail begins wagging, the wolf pulls away and heads off to his water bowl.

_'He's so sweet,'_ Ritsu focuses back on chopping once more, almost finished. _'He wouldn't hurt anybody.'_ When he told the butcher why he needed so much meat the man and two people nearby proceeded to tell him rumors and questionable testimonials, similar to those men that came to drop off the machined ladder. He doubted Masamune knew how to control dogs to tear fences, or knock down people just by running past them like the wind.

Setting aside the cabbage now, he goes to wash his hands before getting a bowl and spoon out for cereal.

He remembered some months back when he didn't have time to eat because of his editing. Coming back home in the middle of the night, he couldn't make much noise or his family would wake. He always had managed to sneak in some energy drinks or jelly packs; it was always so much easier to eat those. His mother would be so angry though, as she didn't like fast food or prepared items from the convenience store.

Sadly enough, after arriving here and checking out the stores, they didn't have things like that.

Thankfully, the way things were now, he had time to prepare and eat. His mother gave him quick cooking classes too before he left, so he might as well continue to practice.

* * *

><p>"Be sure to eat it all, okay?" Ritsu asks of him, setting down the drained meat in its pan along with the cut vegetables. "It's healthy for you," he adds, and then he goes to sit down at a stool to eat his own breakfast.<p>

_'Carrots... and something,'_ Masamune examines, not recognizing the wilted cabbage lump. _'Healthy...'_ Sort of disgusted with how the cabbage looked he noses it off to the side before biting on the meat. However, he quickly let go due to the taste and coughs a little. _'Too much pepper...' _At this point, he was aware of Ritsu's almost decent meat cooking skills.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Having noticed, Ritsu comes over, a worried look on his face. "Did I burn it?" He looked at the top of it where Masamune had bitten on. "It does look a little too dark..." Actually it was dark because of the pepper. Still, the brunet turned to get out a knife and fork so he can carve it out. "There. How's that?" Masamune bites into it; satisfied, he began eating.

"I see... That's good." Ritsu says in relief, and pets the wolf's head before going back to his cereal.

Brown eyes follow him back to his seat. Lingering for a few seconds, Masamune then looks down silently at the lump of wilted cabbage before taking it in his mouth and eating quickly. Shaking his head in slight distaste, he moves on back to eating his meat with some carrot every one or so bites.

"You're done?" Ritsu asks when he finishes; the man himself had finished his cereal minutes before. After Masamune nods, the brunet takes the cleared pan away to the sink to wash. Following, Masamune sits down next to his back, pressing against him lightly.

_'Is this why most dogs look so damn happy?'_ Masamune wonders, feeling warmer than usual. _'I want him to brush me again...'_

"Tomorrow, I'm going to do chicken okay?" Ritsu says to him as he rinses the pan. "I'll shred it after I boil it; then the wings separate from it to eat with rice porridge and you can have the rest. I can eat the porridge for lunch and dinner too, but for you I'll have to do more meat... It's a good thing I got all of that meat this morning- saved some money too..." he continues to chatter on. After a while, Masamune nuzzles his side as an affirmative for his understanding what was said.

...

Two days later...

Masamune was in a daze, his head on Ritsu's lap on the couch. It was raining again now, and it was decided that going outside will wait as they pass time into the afternoon. Relaxed, Masamune had his eyes closed, the brush running along his side massaging him. By this point, he managed to sum up the reason why he's been feeling like this.

It was because he was being taken care of.

Someone was caring for him, talking to him, treating him so kindly...

_'Is this what he meant?'_ Masamune thought faintly of Haitani. _'That I wanted this... Is this why?'_

He has never been pampered like this before; inwardly, he laughs. _'I really am a pet.' _Oddly, he didn't feel as bitter as before.

"What's wrong?" To Ritsu, the wolf was rumbling faintly it was almost a whimper. "Does something hurt?" At the shake of a head, Ritsu's relieved smile diminished his faint bitterness and his tail wagged in two thumps. "Oh, okay... Well, I-"

The thunder rumbles loudly then, and Ritsu looks up at the distressed hanging lights, fizzing in and out of electricity. "The lights..."

And then they went out.

"..." While the darkness didn't bother Masamune all that much, he peers up at the brunet, wondering what was his next course of action. _'Maybe we can go nap on the bed together...'_

"L-luckily we're near a window, huh?" Ritsu nervously says, a little frightened to be honest. It had suddenly dawned on the young man that he was living in a huge castle (arguably small compared to those still in power in this region), and that the only source of light now was near the windows. Since it was rainy as well, the clouds reigned the skies and so the light wasn't that all abundant...

Actually, the power of electricity in here (that he pays for) extends to the second floor... or something like that. Ritsu dared not to use electricity more than necessary, and the details were fuzzy now. There was something about artificial candles and lighting somewhere further upstairs also; not like it mattered since he wasn't going to be going up there a lot.

He was distracted from this though, when he felt a wet nose poking at his cheek. "H-huh? What is it?" Quickly, fumbles forward when the weight next to him moves away. "Wait!" The brunet manages to latch onto a patch of fur at the wolf's side. "Where are you going? Do you want to go pee?"

Responded to with a soft growl, he follows hesitantly as Masamune continued towards what was maybe the stairs.

...

"Safe!" Ritsu sighs in relief as he collapses on the bed. The journey through the darkness had him flinching at every sound he heard. It did not help that the clouds grew thicker. Now, the sky was a dark gray color.

Next to him, Masamune was on his side, staring over at him after he got comfortable. Looking across at him, Ritsu stares back- taking note not for the first time on how big the wolf was. Laying down properly on his side, Ritsu then reaches out to pat the dark wolf's head. _'He's only been here for about a week and more now, and yet...'_

_'I feel like he's been with me for a long time now. I don't even feel afraid of him like the first time.'_ His lips stretching into a smile, he turns to lay on his back to turn his gaze to the ceiling. _'I haven't even been here for a month yet...' _Sighing, he closes his eyes, relaxed as he tries to nap.

_'Sleeping?'_ Masamune thought, before wriggling closer to Ritsu and closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>It had taken Masamune a month and weeks later to realize something.<p>

Outside, the leaves were at its greenest, and soon, Fall was going to come.

This relationship with Ritsu that he had, he realizes, it did not feel like a pet and owner type to him. Even though he thought of himself as such - a pet- Ritsu was... different. He couldn't pinpoint it. Was it because the man was aware of his unusual intelligence? For a wolf at least.

"Ah." Masamune cocks his head, watching as Ritsu walked around and examined him at all sides. It seemed to be a Holiday back where Ritsu used to live, so he was off work right now. Apparently, Ritsu worked as an editor living abroad. There were certain limitations to it, but Ritsu seemed to have gotten used to it already.

"You're..." The wolf wags his tail as Ritsu pats and feels his shoulders and chest. "You're gaining weight..."

'...'

'...Huh?' It came out as a half second howl that could be considered a whine. He looks down for a moment at his paws. They did look like they were a little chubbier, but it can't be...

"You also have been napping a lot more lately," Ritsu begins, seeming a little worried and upset. "Have I been overfeeding you? You're not forcing yourself to eat for me, are you?"

Masamune shakes his head. He was only napping so often because he was waiting for Ritsu to be done with work for the day. Everything was much more energetic when Ritsu wasn't busy with work on his laptop and fax.

"Still..." lips pursed together, Ritsu trails off thinking before looking towards the windows facing the front. It was in the middle of the afternoon out there. "Let's go on a walk!"

...

_'Hmm...'_ Masamune thought, keeping close to Ritsu as they walk into the sun lit forest. _'It's been long since I came here.'_ He was forced to call this expanse space home for those few years. While he wasn't bothered by that fact, he was worried for Ritsu being attacked by anything.

"Feels good, huh?" Ritsu puts a hand on his head, petting him as they continued on their way. "The sun is so warm, and the air feels nice..." He feels along Masamune neck, noting the trimmed fur; honestly only trimmed- he didn't like the thought of Masamune's fur so short. "It's a good thing we got some of your hair cut." Never did he want Masamune to overheat too much, especially with dark fur such as his.

The wolf stares ahead with narrowed eyes, remembering that one week ago...

_Ritsu ducked his head occasionally as they walked, keeping his hand on Masamune's back. On the wolf's end, he tried hard not to growl as some few officers passed by, wary with their bats at hand. __A few minutes later, they made it. _

_"Um... can you trim him a little?" Ritsu was very conscious of the other people inside the establishment backing away, and some two officers behind him and Masamune. The brunet knew of the veterinarian also residing in this town, but they were further away. He couldn't walk that far. _

_"U-uh..." There were three spots available out of 7, but the three free employees were shaking their heads to their working manager boss tending to a client's hair at the moment, frightened. _

_"Please!" Ritsu bows a little. "I'll mess up if I try! I'll even pay double! I just want him trimmed!" _

_"..." All was quiet as the manager boss, who was an older man in his 50s, handed over his scissor tools with a sigh to another to continue in his stead. He goes up to him, looking over at Masamune with some cautiousness. "I will do it. Did he get his shots?" _

_"...His shots?" Ritsu frowned; having not owned a pet before, he didn't know what these 'shots' were._

_"I'm afraid I can't work with him then, if he doesn't have it- paperwork and all that as well." The man curtly explains, giving Masamune a look. "On the matter if he does bite me, I might get rabies or worse." _

_"He won't bite! Masamune isn't like that!" Ritsu interjects, hoping to convince him such. "I took him a bath before coming here, he's clean! And I brushed his hair! Please, I just someone to trim him!" _

_"Young man, I'm afraid I can't. You're going to have to go elsewhere. The vet further east might do so after you get his shots. You might have to spend a night at an inn but it will mean much to do so. I'm going to have to ask you to leave now-" _

_"I'll pay triple then! Quadruple!" Ritsu bows again, "Please!" _

_The old man sighs, growing annoyed as his persistence. _

_"GEEZ! I'll do it." A young girl with an apron goes up to them, a different kind of annoyance sketched upon her features. "You guys are so chicken." _

_"Reika!" The old man scolds, a hand in front to keep her from going further. "You will not-" She goes around the long way behind a rack of utensils, stopping at Masamune's side. "Reika!"_

_She rolls her gray eyes, taking off a hair tie to tie up her blond hair. "Grandpa, relax." Reika grabs a spray bottle on the nearby rack before pulling out with another hand a comb. After a few seconds and a deep breath, she looks at Ritsu. "He won't bite me?" She guides him to a wider area away from the front doors, ignoring the glares from the officers and her reluctant grandfather. _

_"He won't," Ritsu answeres confidently. _

_"..." She looks at Masamune, skeptical. "You won't bite me?" _

_The wolf shakes his head, and her eyes widen a little in surprise. She didn't expect an actual answer. "He... he understood that?" _

_"Y-yeah..." Ritsu nods nervously, petting Masamune's head. _

_"...huh." She stares for a moment before going to business. "So, you just want a trim? He does look a little shaggy." _

_"Yes... at least um... two inches off? I think..." _

_"Does he shed or something?" _

_"Oh no! It's just... it's getting warmer..." _

_"You sure you don't want to shave it all off?" _

_"No! No!" Ritsu flusters, not liking the image in his mind. "Just a trim!" _

_"I see... okay," she begins, going around and spraying Masamune's fur. "Just sit like this," she tells the wolf, spraying the water. After a little while, she speaks to Ritsu again. "He's that wolf, huh? The big one some people keep talking about that lives near the tiny castle." _

_"Yes... ah, he used to live there with his family until the man before me, he..." Ritsu didn't want to go into that too deeply, "A-anyway, I've brought him back to live with me since I live there now." _

_"...?" She looks at him in question, running a comb through the dark fur. "The Saga family lived up there. They didn't have a wolf." Ritsu blinks at her in confusion, and Masamune stiffens._

_ "I mean," Reika frowns, thinking more about it. "I suppose that... weird guy who came down after they left said something about a pet but I thought he meant the son-ah?" She was interrupted as Masamune moved to nudge Ritsu with his nose towards the door. "Hey!" _

_"Masamune?" At the name, now finding it faintly familiar, the young girl watches in interest as Ritsu calms him with both of his hands stroking the male's ears. "It's okay... She's just combing you," Ritsu guides him back to sit. "It won't be long." _

_Masamune whined suddenly to Ritsu's surprise, and the brunet falters before petting the wolf once more in hopes to soothe him. "It's okay, she'll be done soon. Then we'll go home." _

_"Yeah..." Reika says after, slowly, resuming combing and spraying. "I'll be done in a few." _

_..._

_"There," Reika brushes him off out of habit in case of extra hair. "Trimmed. No shaking in here." She adds, watching Masamune beginning to sway to shake. "Please don't." _

_"Ahhh," Ritsu takes out his wallet, "What are your prices? I said I'd quadruple that..." _

_"Oh no, I don't work here yet, so it's on the house," she pats her apron of excess fur. _

_"U-uh, I can't possibly let-" _

_"It's fine!" Reika says firmly, untying her hair and putting her hair tie back on her wrist. "Now you have to go home right?" _

_"Are you sure?" Ritsu couldn't help but feel guilty. "Please, let me pay at least something-" _

_"Fine! Fine, ah..." She manages to think of something. "Can I come up there sometime?" _

_"...come up there?" _

_"Yeah," she walks off for a moment to put up her scissors and spray bottle and back. "I've never actually been up there and I've been curious ever since I was a little girl so..." _

_"I see... well," He looks down a moment and nods. "Okay..." _

_"Really?! Alright!" She says excitedly. "Thank you! I don't have time this month though, but I'll definitely visit later! Is there a day I shouldn't visit?" _

_"Oh no, any time's fine." _

_"Okay! Thanks~!" She sees them out, and watches Masamune for a moment. "If it's alright... I think my older sister might want to come."_

_"Ah, okay. Is she working now?" _

_"Yeah, in the kingdom close by." She pauses. "You aren't from here right? Are you from those faraway cities?" _

_"Y-yes..." _

_"Okay, well, just to warn you, my sister is a little weird... like that guy." Masamune stiffens.  
><em>

_"Oh? S-she's nice though, right?" _

_"Yeah, yeah, she is. Just don't be surprised when she does her magic and stuff." _

_"...Huh? Magic? I don't think he did any..." Ritsu didn't remember Haitani using tricks and stuff. Well, Haitani was a tricky man by trade but magic tricks..?  
><em>

_"..." The girl seemed to be deadpanned as she looks him over.  
><em>

_"..?"_

_"Wow, you really are new here." _

_"I-I am?"_

_"Yeah- well, see you." She walks off with a wave, "I need to buy stuff for dinner." _

_"Oh, okay," Ritsu waves in farewell, before turning to Masamune and walking towards home's direction. "Let's go, Masamune."_

The wolf can feel it- that the girl knows.

He hoped it would be a long, very long while before she showed up near their home. Glancing up at the oblivious brunet, he wondered what would happen if...

No.

He didn't want Ritsu to know the truth.

To risk destroying all this... He was finally so happy, and Ritsu was...

Ritsu was...

"Huh? What's wrong?" Masamune zones back in to see Ritsu smiling with some worry, petting his head. Wagging his tail, he leans in to the touch, happy at the contact. Ritsu's touch to him was something warm, soothing, and not a tire to feel. And Ritsu himself made Masamune happy too... everything...

Of course, except when he got scolded that one time. It wasn't his fault that Ritsu didn't let him out on time- and also, he tried his hardest to use the toilet right. He was a little rough with his aiming. The tub was considered.

Overall, he loved living with Ritsu; he wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
